User talk:Jaymoon12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats in the Shadows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clans page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icefern50 (Talk) 17:28, May 27, 2012 This will help! Here this will help: http://catsintheshadows.wikia.com/wiki/Making_Clan_Tutorial ✩ Icey ✩ 18:01, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Project Adopt A User Moonshine just hasnt added you yet but she will soon i believe. Oh and check the talk, thats where it was decided about your mentor. ♥Moonbird♥ Yeah I'll add you. ✩ Icey ✩ 20:13, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Drawing Ideas If you want me to draw a warrior cat, then just tell me which one. If you want me to draw a different one (for example your cat or a rp cat) then give me the discription. Thanks! Jaymoon12 May 31, 2012 11:17 a.m. Re:Drawing Ideas If you like to draw cats from warrior cat series then join project charart. That's where you can post warrior cat characters and it helps the whole wiki because we put them on character pages. Just go to the cats that need chararts section and find a cat you wish to draw. Of course this is just a suggestion and the decicsion to join is completly up to you. Sincerely, ♥Moonbird♥ Oh. Well, if you ever get a computer and borrow a computer you can still do it. It's okay if you can't though. Sincerely, ♥Moonbird♥ Re:sorry It's ok. ✩ Ice ✩ 21:38, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question It means where they go after death. Like for Bluestar you would put StarClan. ♥Moonbird♥ No problem ;) ♥Moonbird♥ Re: Chat Okay, I'm on chat. ;) --EmmatheFoxwing 14:13, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Jaymoon, you are doing fine and I understand ;) I will take you chat moderator rights away. I was going to ask you to take admin rights but you don't want it so nevermind IceFern Don't lookBackUnless It's aGood View 18:51, July 2, 2012 (UTC) So will you take the posittion? IceFern Don't lookBackUnless It's aGood View 21:12, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright! IceFern Don't lookBackUnless It's aGood View 00:22, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Guess What! Hey Jay! So I have good news! Im back! What is it? I already knew that silly! =P I was the one who suggested you for that position and me and Ice talked about it lol. Dont you check your emails? Your welcome! And lol, its ok. Yeah I'll check them but it will take a while. My IPad had an accident with water so im stuck on Nook. Re: Thank you :3 Schizzle 22:54, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I was on brb when you came in chat. Come back! Schizzle 23:05, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ya Im active im just more of a wiki stalker then editer ♥Kitty! 20:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) '*stalks* ~ I think you know who i am but im case you dont.... ♥Kitty! 21:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC awww those pics r soo cute! pew pew pew ♥Kitty! 21:45, July 9, 2012 (UTC) link? ♥Kitty! 22:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Admins I am very sad at Icey's news. But now we need to do even more work. We also must decide on new admin. Chat Jaymoon if your still on come back on chat! I'm back! 02:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) What the hey???? So, I come back to chat, i follow all rules that actually exist and the stuff you remind me of, and then i defend myself because schizzle was being a jerk to me and then i get banned for it????? and i wanted to stop arguing as much as you, but schizzle kept bringing out my defensive side and cursing and i got yelled at for it and she was saying i was yelling at her, shizzle tried to enforce a false rule on me before you joined yesterday, im truly sorry but im not the person who lets themself get walked all over, even by an admin :( if schizzle wants me to edit he/she's going to have to be less abusive of her priveleges as an admin. (but that means i wont try to find the time to edit) i dont know if you noticed that yesterday, but i did: she was only picking on me and being sarcastic of all the things i need to do most of the time and it made me feel bad :( i was getting tired of it and i have a hunch it was her who banned me >:( i got enough of that attitude yesterday and didnt need it from her. how do you think i feel when she made fun of when i do every single day. just because im busy on the weekdays doesnt mean i can always get on the computer. and i'd like to know how a person who joined long after me got the admin status within two weeks, especially a person like her :| Dragonlich21 10:59, July 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: What the hey????? i know why i was banned because after i left i found the tab i LEFT OPEN ''by mistake. i went off to bed and i guess the tab reopened by itself or something :( and i have something to point out: when i scrolled up there ''WERE indeed three notices saying the schizzle kicked me. and they were all there, which wouldnt have happened if i HAD ''reopened the window. i thought i closed the window but my dad's computer has problems. did it ever occur to you i wasnt actually ''ON when you all were screaming and yelling at me???? i was actually in bed at the time :( my sister got on after me and i guess it checked me as being here. if i was on i would have said something, :( and i am not pleased with schizzle insulting my life >:( there is more to MY wiki than it seems and it takes more work than it seems too and i am very busy on that and the pictures i have to draw for it, all of which are mine so its harder than it looks to design them and name them. its harder than it looks drawing and designing and naming all characters, places, species, etc. you can tell shizzle that too, she keeps being sarcastic of all the reasons why i havent been able to edit here and that is basically what i do every day over the summer. it makes me feel.....bad about what i like to do and what i am good at, writing and drawing(have you even SEEN what i have created? its hard) and i am displeased with an extra day on my ban too >:( but whatever.... Dragonlich21 23:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :) Hi Im so sorry i haven't been on for a while. And do you know why? Its Summer!! ad i have family over so you can't expect me on all the time so yeah. Rubbleshine 02:18, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Rubble :( I left a message on schizzie's and mooneh's talk pages about 5 days ago and neither of them have replied :( are they angry with me? Are they away? and no one has been on chat in a while either :( Dragonlich21 21:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Wolf Pack Ok well I asked them if I could make an rp wolf pack bc I like wolves and I thought it would be a convenient way for me to edit here :3 Dragonlich The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack 11:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (throws party)thanks so much!! :D I'll start on it as soon as I can! :) Dragonlich The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack 11:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Clans Hey sorry, I was grounded all of the sudden for reason I shall not say. Please Hey Jaymoon, will you please read my blog? Thank you<3 userboxes <3 how do i do the userboxes? i have the instrument but i dont know how to do the eye color, hair color, etc. :| Dragonlich The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack 18:54, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Jay, are you possibly able to get on chat at this moment? Thank You Still on The dead Wiki Hey I know how nobody's on but I'm still on Cits!Or maybe You Don't care because I'm a creeper...El Flameh Sorry D: Hi ^.^ I'm sorry for not being so active lately. I forgot my login details ); Well, I wanted to ask you, how do I get my signature from one wiki Wiki to another one, because mine won't seem to work. Thanks ^^ }} 22:04, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Somethin.....Edit http://dragonlich21.deviantart.com/journal/Contest-for-my-Wiki-323594985 i dont know if your interested, but so far only one person has entered :/ if you wanna talk directly, join me here, because i wont be on this wiki :/ im always on that one (duh... ;P) so ill be able to tell if you're there. only friends can enter so i thought id ask you and schizzle and icey. oh, and if you wanna enter and you need any addition info, feel free to ask ;3 i'll be in touch jaymoon! <3 Dragonlich The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack 22:30, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Come back! I'm reviving the wiki. And, you don't have to come back you know. And leave a message on my new username talk page. http://catsfromtheshadows.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity :) Jaymoon, I did not know that i had to do blog work i kinda wanted to talk to people who share my views and when i change something someone will change it back. i don't go on the internet much because I am busy all the time with school stuff so if you want to do whatever you do with people who don't come on and change things about warriors you can. Rubbleshine (talk) 06:46, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Rubbleshine User:Rubbleshine Hey Jay~ If you would please go to this wiki http://catsfromtheshadows.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity And I will explain the rest later. 20:53, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi its me Flamefur.Is dis wiki rlly dead?Cant we revive it in any sort of way?! Hey... I hope you get this. i don't know what I'm doing or why I'm on this wiki but I miss everyone. We haven't talked in a long time. Hopefully we can talk again sometime? I miss you . 00:11, July 28, 2015 (UTC)